Si elle avait pu lui donner son coeur
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: Regina est malade, très malade. Le seul moyen de la sauver est un Acte d'Amour Véritable et Emma semble être la seule à pouvoir le lui donner...


**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Bon je sais, j'ai rien posté depuis trèèèèèèèès longtemps, mais je passais le bac ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages d'encouragement au passage, ils m'ont porté chance puisque je l'ai eu ! (Avec mention Bien s'il vous plaît.)**

 **Enfin bref, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre pour "Une danse pour une danse" eh bah... parce que je l'ai pas écrit. Tout simplement !**

 **Mais je vais poster aujourd'hui un petit OS dont j'ai pris le prompt sur ceux de la SQ Challenge Week. OUI, je voulais la faire. NON, je n'ai pas pu. Pourquoi ? Mes amis... Cela fait deux semaines que je vis sans internet. C'EST LA CRISE !**

 **BREF. Je vais poster celui qui concerne "Act of True Love" (pour les quiches en anglais, "Acte d'amour véritable" #TraductionDégueue) donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas ! :3**

* * *

Le son des machines semblait lointain, les voix se brouillaient autour d'elle. Emma se sentait partir doucement, elle était entraînée de force dans des ténèbres dont elle avait peur de ne plus jamais ressortir. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité, elle savait pourquoi, pour qui elle le faisait. Si ça avait été à refaire, elle n'aurait rien changé, ou presque... Peut-être lui aurait-elle dit. Peut-être même qu'elle lui aurait répondu. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux "peut-être", il était l'heure de rejoindre Morphée.

Tout avait commencé par une grande fatigue de Regina, elle ne savait pas pourquoi personne ne savait, mais le moindre geste constituait un effort surhumain. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, peut-être qu'elle travaillait trop, il faut dire que la Mairie lui demandait toute son attention ces derniers temps. Regina se disait que ça allait passer, et c'est ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'était sentie mieux. Puis la fatigue était revenue, accompagnée de nausées et de vomissements. Ils étaient de plus en plus violents, à tel point qu'Henry s'était senti obligé de demander de l'aide à son autre mère. Elle se sentait faible et en avait honte, mais elle savait aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi lorsqu'Emma la fit monter dans sa voiture pour la conduire à l'hôpital, elle ne protesta pas. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas la force. Des heures d'attente dans une salle pleine de personnes âgées en fin de vie, d'enfants qui hurlent parce qu'ils ont mal ou simplement parce qu'ils s'ennuient, ou encore de personnes avec un regard vide qui attendent des proches ou digèrent un diagnostic malheureux. Cette ambiance morbide inquiétait Regina, elle ne voulait pas avoir quelque chose à faire ici. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, bientôt elle serait celle qui aurait un regard inexpressif.

Puis le docteur Whale était arrivé. Elle ne se souvenait plus réellement du temps passé, seulement du pincement ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa prise de sang. Puis les nausées avaient repris, elle se souvenait d'Emma lui tenant gentiment les cheveux pendant qu'elle déversait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. De sa patience lorsqu'elle lui avait hurlé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. De son obstination lorsqu'elle était revenue le lendemain malgré tout, de ses mains douces sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'endormait après une énième course dans la salle de bain.

Et enfin, après deux jours d'attente, le diagnostic était tombé. Le docteur Whale était désolé pour elle, elle l'avait autorisé à poser sa main sur son épaule lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle souffrait d'insuffisance rénale, que son cas était déjà très avancé, sûrement trop pour les dialyses, que désormais la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de reprendre une vie normale serait une greffe. Elle avait tout écouté mais sans rien entendre parce que désormais, elle avait peur. Regina Mills avait peur. Peur de mourir, de perdre son fils, de ne pas le voir grandir, peur également de perdre ce confort dans lequel elle s'était installée à Storybrooke, cette petite famille faite de querelles mais qu'elle aimait tant. La peur la rongeait et la seule chose qui semblait l'empêcher de sombrer était la main posée sur la sienne. Et elle s'y accrochait, comme le naufragé à sa bouée, pour ne pas perdre pied et couler. Emma n'avait cessé d'être là. Elle n'était jamais partie.

Emma venait de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle n'émergerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Les médecins lui avaient expliqué que tout n'était pas sans risque même si une transplantation rénale était une intervention banale de nos jours. Elle se moquait des risques, Regina avait besoin de ce rein et elle était compatible. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Elle lui avait dit au revoir, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte évidemment. Personne ne devait savoir, surtout pas Regina, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Un baiser sur son front avant qu'elle ne s'endorme la veille de son opération, un baiser qui était descendu pour effleurer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, des larmes de peur coulant doucement sur ses joues. Elle avait peur de ne pas la revoir, mais savait qu'elle voulait qu'elle vive plus que tout.

Le docteur Whale lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, un donneur avait été trouvé. Il avait pris soin de ne pas regarder Emma pendant qu'il l'annonçait, Regina ne devait pas savoir, il en était conscient. Elle avait tourné la tête vers Emma qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était à l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas eu une nuit sans la blonde, pas une nuit sans sa main serrant la sienne, sans ses paroles rassurantes. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, une simple larme de joie. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait vivre, mais également heureuse d'avoir découvert en la personne d'Emma Swan, une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter. L'opération se ferait deux jours plus tard, et toutes les deux étaient prêtes sans vraiment l'être.

Regina se réveilla lentement, elle ne savait plus exactement où elle était. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était la sensation des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes. Une sensation rêvée mais qui la laissait perplexe et étonnamment apaisée.

Puis la mémoire lui revint, la maladie, l'hôpital, la greffe... Elle ouvrit les yeux et laissa sa vue s'adapter à la luminosité, aussi minimale fut-elle. Des machines, des fils, des tuyaux. Du vert et du bleu, également beaucoup de blanc. Un feu d'artifice visuel s'offrait à elle, son cerveau tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations et remit rapidement tout en ordre. Elle constata qu'une infirmière était au-dessus d'elle, vérifiant ses constantes vitales.

"Bonjour Madame Mills. Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ?"

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

"Hôpital Storybrooke.

-Très bien. Quel est votre prénom ?

-Regina.

-Parfait, vous êtes en salle de réveil. Dans quelques heures vous serez ramenée dans votre chambre."

Elle lui souriait mais cela semblait sans joie.

"Je veux... Je veux voir Henry et Em-ma."

Une douleur dans le bas du dos l'avait piqué sans prévenir, elle avait mal.

"Je suis désolée, il va falloir attendre un peu."

Cette fois, Regina en était sûre, ce sourire était triste. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se rendormit.

Il s'agissait de son dernier jour à l'hôpital, elle allait enfin sortir et personne n'était venu, ni Henry, ni Emma. Sa seule compagnie avait été les docteurs et infirmières. Et là encore, un silence gênant planait. Elle sortit donc seule et se fit ramener chez elle. Il lui fallut du temps pour monter les marches, du temps et des efforts inconsidérés pour ce corps inactif depuis trois semaines. Elle aurait voulu avoir l'épaule de la blonde pour la soutenir, ou sa main pour la guider, mais elle était seule, comme toujours. Sa fatigue physique se transforma en fatigue émotionnelle et dès qu'elle pénétra chez elle, elle s'effondra sur le canapé. Noyant sa solitude avec des larmes. Puis elle remarqua une enveloppe posée sur la table, elle était là, seule. Elle n'avait rien à y faire. Séchant ses larmes, Regina la saisit et la retourna. Un simple mot était écrit devant: "Regina". Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la missive, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Peut-être qu'Emma et Henry avaient fui, profité de son sommeil pour échapper à cette malédiction qui semblait la poursuivre depuis des années.

" _Regina,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Et pourtant... Dieu sait que j'en avais des choses de prévues._

 _Tout d'abord je suis désolée, désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça, et désolée de te faire vivre la suite alors que tu es si fragile. Mais tu dois savoir, tu dois savoir pourquoi._

 _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec toi depuis ta maladie. Ne pense pas que j'ai fait ça par pitié parce que tu me ferais du mal. Je tiens à toi et si tu m'avais laissé faire, j'aurais passé chaque minute depuis mon arrivée à Storybrooke avec toi. (Enfin presque.) Aussi lorsque Whale a annoncé qu'il te fallait un rein j'ai comme qui dirait... harcelé les laboratoires pour tester notre compatibilité. Et devine quoi ? Ça a fonctionné !"_

Regina lisait la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'un livre rare et ancien dont le simple mot manqué constituerait un sacrilège.

 _"Ce qui n'a pas du fonctionner... c'est moi. J'avais demandé à une infirmière de déposer ça chez toi si... eh bien si je ne survivais pas à l'opération. Dans la majeure partie des cas, les deux personnes survivent et tout va pour le mieux, bienvenue dans le monde d'Emma Swan, où tout va de travers !"_

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur son visage, elles étaient abondantes mais la brune restait silencieuse.

 _"En réalité, je m'en contre-fichais de risques. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu vives parce que... parce que tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse. J'ai eu mal en te regardant souffrir, je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Ce n'était qu'un organe pour sauver une vie, la tienne. Je ne suis pas fleur bleue ou quoique ce soit mais... tu en valais la peine. Je suis juste triste de pas pouvoir me moquer de cette cicatrice que tu vas porter, ou encore de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage d'Henry s'illuminer lorsqu'il découvrira que sa mère est sauvée... J'ai la prétention de croire que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ça, que toi aussi tu l'avais remarqué. Je t'aime Regina, et si c'était d'un cœur dont tu avais eu besoin, j'aurais proposé le mien sans hésiter, même si au fond, tu me l'avais déjà pris._

 _Vis ta vie comme jamais, parce que tu n'en as qu'une et que j'ai assez de regrets pour deux_."

La lettre reposait sur les genoux de Regina, elle pleurait et hurlait en même temps. Ses membres tremblaient comme une feuille secouée par le vent. Elle avait besoin de faire disparaître cette pointe dans son cœur, cette pointe qu'elle avait ressenti trop de fois déjà, pour Daniel, et pour son père. Le papier était désormais imbibé des conséquences du départ de la blonde, Regina n'avait plus rien à part son fils, un fils qui devait probablement la haïr, elle avait tué sa mère, tué la personne qui l'avait sauvé... Pourquoi la mort frappait-t-elle toujours chez les gens qu'elle aime ? Sa colère envers le monde pour être cruel, envers le destin pour lui avoir pris tous ses êtres chers, envers Emma pour être partie pour la sauver, pour l'avoir abandonné alors qu'elle avait tant besoin d'elle... Toute cette colère était trop forte pour être contenue. Elle avait besoin de se libérer, de tout dire.

Elle devait être par ici, c'est ce que lui avait dit Whale lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle devait être ici, parmi les pierres de marbre. Elle erra longtemps sans la voir, puis elle la trouva. Sur l'espace le plus haut du cimetière, éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil timides.

Regina s'approcha, ses yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes. Lorsqu'elle fut devant, elle s'agenouilla mais ne dit rien. Elle cherchait ses mots, cherchait comment faire pour parler à une morte, se sentait stupide et pas à sa place. Elle se sentait comme un assassin qui revient admirer son travail, riant du cadavre laissé sur son passage. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de rire...

"Emma... Emma."

Elle ne pût pas continuer, les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Mais elle avait besoin de tout dire, même si elle devait parler à une pierre pour cela.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissés ? Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir Emma ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, elle était allongée par terre, tapant le sol de ses poings comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

"Je t'aime aussi Emma, je t'aimais tellement..."

Elle s'effondra sur la pierre tombale, emportée par un sommeil sans rêve. Un sommeil réparateur, surveillée par son ange gardien, sa Sauveuse, Emma était toujours là.

* * *

 **Je vais vous demander de ne pas me tuer tout de suite s'il vous plaît. Merci.**

 **Si vous avez envie d'un truc plus léger je posterai jeudi soir un OS -beaucoup- plus léger !**

 **Ah et pour vous récompenser de votre courage (personnellement j'aurais pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. L'écrire a été une véritable torture.), je peux dors et déjà vous dire que j'ai quatre chapitres de prêts sur un nouvel AU SQ :3**

 **Bisous mes Loulous ! On se voit jeudi ! :***


End file.
